Por siempre a tu lado
by Vicoosa
Summary: "Es un promesa". Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el español le dijo a la italiana ¿llegará el día en que pueda cumplirlas a pesar de todo lo que tengan que vivir? SpainxFem!Romano-Lovino.


**ADVERTENCIA: **

Ni Hetalia ni Nyotalia me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Hidekaz Himaruya y a su asombrosa mente por crear a estos personajes.

Si algún personaje de los aquí mencionados es de tu desagrado, pido de la manera más atenta que no sigas leyendo la historia más sin embargo que a pesar de eso deseas seguir leyendo, adelante tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Si tengo varias faltas de ortografía e inclusive en las palabras en otros idiomas, hazme saber para dejar se seguir cometiendo esos errores.

**PAREJAS:**

Spamano; SpainxFem!Romano-Lovino (AntonioxLovina, como lo prefieran), SpUk; SpainxFem!England, UsUk; UsaxFem!England, Romano-LovinoxFem!Germany (aún desconozco el nombre oficial de esta pareja). Ligero Amerimano; UsxFem!Romano-Lovino, Self-cest; Romano-LovinoxFem!Romano-Lovino, Itacest; Romano-LovinoxFem!NorthItaly.

**HISTORIA:**

Este Fic ha sido creada a base de algo ocurrido en la vida de la autora y también para cumplir un reto en un grupo de Rol.

**COMENTARIO DE LA ESCRITORA:**

Seguramente ya los he de haber aburrido con toda mi explicación y las parejas que habrá en este Fic. Es mi primer Fic así que tengan compasión de mi ;^; si tengo algún error favor de decirme. ¡God! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Estoy tan emocionada~ espero que sea un buen Fic y que sea agradable para ustedes, después de todo lo he escrito para mis amadas amigas del Rol: Fer (Froggy), Iriz (Nee-chan), Vanessa (Mami), Barb (Mi hija ossom) y Andy (Mi masita amada) las cuales me apoyaron desde que les dije mi idea ¡este capítulo es para ustedes, queridas! y también para todo amante de estas parejas.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1.<strong>

**RECUERDOS Y PRESENTACIONES.**

_-"¡HeyAntonio!".-_

_-"¿Qué pasa Lovi~"?.-_

_-"Siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad?".-_

_-"Por supuesto que si, Lovi… ¡es más! ¡me casaré contigo!".-_

_-"¿Q-qué? ¡N-no digas cosas vergonzosas y tontas!".-_

_-"Es la verdad~ fusosososososo~".-  
>-"Joder…".-<em>

La castaña abrió sus ojos cuando termino aquel recuerdo de su niñez y no pudo evitar soltar un largo y pesado suspiro.

¿Qué había sido de aquel niño que la cuido cuando ella apenas era una bebé?.

El último recuerdo que tiene de él es demasiado doloroso como para recordarlo más sin embargo la curiosidad y el deseo de desempolvarlo surgieron y este se presento claramente en su mente.

_-"Lovi, ya no llores por favor… no es como si me estuviera muriendo querida solamente me regreso a España".-_

_-"¡¿Cómo qué solamente? Eres un maldito mentiroso ¡un bastardo mentiroso!... dijiste que te quedarías conmigo ¡y no es verdad!".-_

_-"Vamos Lovi, no me llames de esa manera, sabes que regresaré contigo después de terminar mis estudios y así podremos casarnos~ ¡lo promete Antonio Fernández Carriedo!".-_

_-"¿Lo prometes inclusive por el dedo meñique?...".-_

_-"Así es, lo prometo inclusive por el dedo meñique~".-_

_-"Entonces es una promesa… grazie Antonio… hasta luego".-_

_-"Hasta luego Lovi, te amo".-_

_El español depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de la castaña como beso de despedida lo que ocasiono que nuestra querida italiana se estremeciera y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color rojo. Después de eso el español se dio media vuelta para subir al tren que lo llevaría de regreso a España, aún escuchando los sollozos de la castaña. _

_El tren partió mientras ella veía por última vez aquella sonrisa que amaba, escuchaba el sonido del silbato del tren que se iba alejando a cada instante para después apenas ser divisible y volverse un punto en el horizonte._

Otro largo suspiro acompaño aquel triste recuerdo, mientras una mano sostenía con firmeza la mejilla de la italiana.

-Nunca cumpliste tu promesa, bastardo spagnolo…- susurro para después ser interrumpida por la alegre voz de su compañera de trabajo, Felicia y de paso por el entusiasmado de su otro compañero, Alfred.

-Vee~ Lovi es mejor que te apresures a terminar ese boceto o si no el jefe Lovino te reñirá por ello, Vee~.-

-¡HAHAHA!, así es Lovina, pero no te preocupes~ ¡el Hero te salvará del siniestro jefe Lovino! ¡HAHAHA!.-

-¡Ustedes dos guarden silencio, maledizione! en cualquier momento va a darme una jaqueca por sus gritos.-

_¿Cómo mierda pueden ser tan entusiastas y alegres? parecía como si nunca hubieran llorando o haberse enfadado en sus vidas; e_sto era lo que pensaba la italiana de aquel dueto tan singular. Nuevamente la alegre voz de la otra chica la saco de sus pensamientos, ahora si que iba a propinarle un buen golpe a esos dos hasta que escucho lo que decía.

-Vee~ hablando del Rey de Roma ahí viene, vee~.-  
>-¡HAHAHA! ¡El Hero ya termino su trabajo!.-<p>

Mierda. Fue lo único que pensó Lovina en ese momento ¿Qué trabajo iba a enseñar a su jefe si no había hecho nada en todo ese tiempo? se había dedicado a recordar su pasado y no había hecho nada. Pensó en salir corriendo de ahí como una buena Italia, más sin embargo decidió enfrentarlo, ya no sería la cobarde que siempre era.

No paso casi nada cuando un joven de alta estatura y castaño cabello, vistiendo un impecable traje negro ingresará a los talleres en donde trabajaban aquel singular trío.

-Vee~ ¡Ciao Jefe! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¡mire, mire lo que dibuje! ve~– la alegre chica mostro un boceto de un vestido largo de color rojo, el cual tenía varios detalles blancos tanto en las mangas como al final del mismo vestido. El joven tomo el boceto que le mostraba entre sus manos, analizando cada parte y sonriendo muy levemente a la chica, la cual no dejaba de sonreír y esperar emocionada su veredicto acerca de su trabajo.

-Es muy bello, Felicia Vargas, podemos incluirlo en la nueva temporada y específicamente en los vestidos de gala.-

-Vee~ ¡será el primer trabajo que tenga en esa sección! ¡grazie mille!.-

-Prego, Felicia.-

El joven le devolvió el boceto mientras seguía esbozando esa sonrisa y más al ver la cara de emoción de la otra chica, haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran por instantes más siguió sus pasos hacia el americano, él cual inclusive se había levantado al instante mostrando su boceto totalmente orgulloso y entusiasmado.

-¡Look, boss! el Hero realizo uno de los mejores bocetos que usted pueda ver en toda su vida ¡HAHAHA!.-

-Silenzio, Alfred, es un buen boceto más no el mejor que yo haya visto necesitas trabajar mucho y mejorar varios detalles.-

El italiano señalo varias partes del dibujo mientras el susodicho solo atinaba a asentir y a inflar sus mejillas ligeramente molesto de que no reconocieran lo "heroico" que era su boceto. Después de eso hizo una especie de saludo militar para volver a tomar asiento. El llamado "Jefe" dirigió ahora sus pasos hacia la castaña, la cual solo desviaba la mirada y temblando ligeramente ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirlo? ¿Y si la despedía en ese mismo momento? ¿Dónde iba a vivir desde ahora? no, eso no iba a suceder solo tenía que enfrentarlo como la gran chica que era ella y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Y tu Lovina? ¿es que acaso no has hecho nada en todo este tempo?.-

-No, señor, scusa pero no tengo cabeza como para diseñar algo que sea de su agrado y de su buen gusto.-

-Hmp, te recuerdo signorine Vargas que este es tu único trabajo así que debes cuidarlo y dejar de holgazanear.-

-Si, lo que usted diga… bastardo- lo último lo menciono para si misma y en un tono de voz bajo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué fue lo que has dicho?.-

-No es nada señor.-

Los dos italianos solamente desviaron sus miradas y enarcaron una de sus cejas. El castaño dio media vuelta y se coloco en una especie de estrado en donde todos sus trabajadores pudieran verlo y escucharlo perfectamente. Aclaro su voz y frunció el caño para dar comienzo al discurso que tenía planeado.

-Buenos días a todos, deseo comunicarles que este día ingresará a este notable grupo de diseñadores una nueva integrante, per favore den la bienvenida a Louise Beilschmidt.-

Entro por la puerta principal una chica de cabello y corto cabello, de unos grandes y azules ojos portando con ella una maletín y un traje sastre de color café claro. Su expresión será seria pero a pesar de eso se podían notar claramente sus nervios. Llegó al lado del italiano y realizo una reverencia, ante todas las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes.

-Guten Tag, mi nombre es Louise Beilschmidt y trabajaré desde ahora con ustedes.-

Las personas a su alrededor aplaudieron mientras saludaban a la chica en sus propias idiomas a lo que ella seguía haciendo reverencias y con su rostro serio e inexpresivo aunque supiera que por dentro se moría de pena y vergüenza ante tantas bienvenidas.

Lovina solo se quedaba observando a la nueva chica, sin aplaudir y sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos y problemas hasta que una voz lejana la despertó del trance en el que estaba.

-Bien Louise, bienvenida, ahora toca el turno de asignarte con un compañero. Trabajarás con la signorine Lovina Vargas.-

-Entiendo.-

La mencionada se levanto sorprendida de su asiento, dando un golpe en la mesa de trabajo ocasionando que sus compañeros Felicia y Alfred se asustaran por un momento mientras daba un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que va a trabajar conmigo? ¡Me rehusó terminantemente!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review, aplauso, tomatazo, cachetada,?<strong>

**-Toma un balde para recibir los tomates y comerlos después-**

**Creo que quedo demasiado mal, en fin, espero les haya gustado tengo un montón de ideas para los siguientes capítulos que ni se como acomodarlas. Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarla sin ningún temor.**

**El lugar en donde se desarrolla el lugar es más ni menos que un taller de alta costura y claro, nuestro Lovino es el jefe y un gran diseñador al igual que el singular trío.**

**Hasta luego. Grazie por leer. **


End file.
